


Hideaway

by iciclesthecat



Category: One Piece
Genre: How could I have not had Loulee?, M/M, loulee is my own character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: Zoro and Sanji wind up on a small island filled with love and happiness. Sanji's wish soon is granted, but. Will he betray his captain and leave her behind or hide her onto the ship?





	1. Little Miss

"So. Now what?" 

Sanji looked to his wedding ring on his hand. Holding his hand out to the sky with his fingers spread apart. His eyes kept to the golden commitment wrapped around his finger. 

"Hell if I know." Zoro grunted. 

Sanji frowned letting his arm fall to his stomach as he glanced up to Zoro. His eyes shut as his arms were folded behind his head. Sanji rested on his leg before he huffed turning away from him. 

"Some dreamer you are." 

"My goal is being the greatest swordsman, marrying you was just a moment that along the way." 

"Oh, and what happens if we give up our dreams for each other? Settle in a small island, maybe have a kid or two." 

Zoro cracked an eye open to him, "A kid? How would that happen?" 

Sanji smirked, "We're pirates. We can steal them." 

Zoro chuckled, "Whatever you want dear." 

"There's an island!" Luffy chimed. 

Then they heard him bounce off to the island. Sanji grumbled as they got up to meet their captain at the said island. Sanji went to the kitchen getting what they would need for food before heading back to the deck. Zoro stood crossing his arms. Sanji smiled taking his hand as they headed off the ship. They headed into town where it was pretty lively. Children darting across the street with toys and parents welcoming them in with warm hugs. Sanji sighed taking his attention from them and to the store. Zoro noticed Sanji was slightly off. He wasn't as cheery picking out groceries with him. Or picking up the ladies at the store. He seemed bummed out. 

"What's eating you?" Zoro asked. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sanji retorted. 

"You're acting weird." 

"You're acting weird." 

Zoro grunted. 

Sanji placed an apple into a basket before picking up another. Zoro noticed a little long blonde haired girl. Her bangs covering over her eyes. She lifted them up as she glanced around and then smiled. She lowered them as she chased after a frog. Zoro watched as it hopped closer and closer to them. Until it hopped onto Zoro's sword. 

She stopped lifting up her bangs and glanced up to them. Her eyes filled with panic as she swallowed thickly. Zoro scooped up the frog and held it in his hand. 

"I-I'm sorry sir. My frog seemed-"

"Hey! Little Miss you stay away from these good people!" 

Sanji perked up turning to the little girl. She clutched her hands together as Zoro knelt down holding out the frog. 

"It's alright. Here's your frog."

She lifted her bangs and smiled softly. She took it with a smile and held him close. 

"Thank you sir-" 

"LITTLE MISS GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" 

The girl backed off before she darted off to the town. Zoro and Sanji watched as everyone glared at her or said awful things to her. 

"Who is that?" Sanji asked. 

The clerk frowned crossing her arms, "We call her Little Miss. She's nothing but trouble. She's bad luck to the people here. If anyone associates with her they are cursed for life. Her parents couldn't handle her and left her here for dead." 

Sanji frowned, "She has no one?" 

"No one." 

Sanji handed her the beri for his groceries. Zoro took half as they stood in the middle of the street. Zoro glanced to Sanji who clutched his bags before he headed the way that little girl ran off to. 

At the end of the road. Zoro and Sanji noticed a house burned to the ground. Sanji frowned when he heard distant crying. There was a rustling in the bushes before the forest. Zoro placed a hand on Sanji's shoulders before he approached the bush. Unsheathing his sword. He swiped his sword across the bush before sheathing it. The leaves and branches cut away and fell. Revealing Little Miss. 

She frowned lifting her bangs. Tears welling in her sea blue eyes that met Zoro's. He turned to Sanji who set down his bags and approached her. She turned to him as he clicked his tongue. 

"Poor little lamb." He muttered. 

From his breast pocket he pulled out a butterfly clip and pinned back her bangs. She blinked as she looked to Sanji. He smiled holding up his hands. 

"We won't hurt you. My name is Sanji and this is my husband Zoro. It's nice to meet you Little Miss." 

She frowned shaking her head, "That's not my name." 

"Then what is it, might I ask?" 

She looked to her dirty hands then back to Sanji. 

"Loulee." 

"How beautiful." 

She smiled looking back to her hands. 

"And a beautiful smile you have." Sanji chimed. 

She began to fiddle with her skirt, while her cheeks lit up in a hue of pink. Zoro chuckled kneeling down to her level. He rummaged in his haramaki pulling out an apple. He rubbed it on his knee before handing it to her. 

"Here. You must be hungry." Zoro offered. 

She glanced to the apple before to Zoro. Loulee hesitated before taking the apple. They watched in amazement as she ate that apple with a blink of there eyes. She smiled tossing away the core. 

"Why are you guys so nice to me?" She asked. 

"Because we know what it's like to be alone." Sanji said. 

"You do?" 

"Being abandoned by your own flesh in blood is heartbreaking." 

She nodded, "My frog left me too." 

"Well kid." Zoro said sitting down, "We're gonna be here for a while." 

Loulee smiled as Sanji sat beside him. She crawled into his lap while Sanji rested on Zoro's shoulder. He glanced to Sanji and kissed his temple. 

It was only a week. 

For Sanji to have fallen in love with such a girl. The only other person who could take his heart. Zoro had grown attached to her too. But he knew that this goodbye would be a little too hard for him. 

"You think I could go with you guys?" Loulee asked. 

She sat in Zoro's lap as Sanji was pulled into his side. 

"I'm not sure." Sanji said. 

She saw the pain in his eyes. As he smiled softly. 

"Never know, we could kidnap you and hide you on the ship." Zoro chuckled. 

Sanji lit up with an idea as he glanced to Zoro.   
But as the night was just beginning. Loulee fell asleep under a tree. Sanji and Zoro were a bit farther away bickering. 

"I can't just leave her here." Sanji said. 

"I know this is hard for you. But. A kid on the open seas. With other pirates, or marines. What will happen to her? What if she gets hurt, or worse?" 

"I'll take care of her-" 

"This isn't your decision. This is between you and Luffy. And knowing him, he won't be back until the last possible second before we leave anyway. So she would have to stay here. Sanji. You have to let her go." 

Sanji welled up with tears, Zoro sighed embracing him. Sanji broke sobbing onto his shoulder. Zoro hushed him as he glanced to the tree. Loulee was still asleep. Zoro sighed burying his head into Sanji's neck.


	2. Hideaway

Sanji awoke the following morning. He snuck out of Zoro’s bear grasp and replaced himself with a pillow. Then got himself dressed before he headed out of the room. He darted out of the hall and out of the inn. Outside Loulee was holding a green and yellow flower. She smiled holding it up to him. 

“These are for you and Zoro.” She said. 

“How kind.” Sanji smiled. 

He scooped her up as he took her to the hill. Sanji sat lacing a crown made of flowers before placing it on Loulee’s head. She smiled patting it. 

“Loulee, there’s something I have to tell you.” Sanji said. 

“What is it?” She smiled. 

He looked to his hands before back to Loulee. Her eyes filled with excitement and wonder. She searched for an answer in Sanji’s sad blue. 

“I’m leaving.” 

Zoro yawned heading up the hill. As Sanji sniffled looking to the flowers Loulee gave him. A tiny slap mark was across his face. While Loulee’s place was gone. Zoro sighed kneeling before Sanji and embraced him. 

“I know. I know.” Zoro hushed. 

“Let’s just go. I don’t want to be here anymore.” Sanji sobbed.

Zoro and Sanji got up. They glanced to the forest before back to the ship. Where they boarded with supplies. Sanji went up to the kitchen to cry some more as Zoro stayed on the deck. Nami and Robin were kind of worried about him. 

“Zoro, what did you do?” Nami huffed. 

“Sanji grew attached to a little girl.” Zoro said, “Since she’s a little girl, she’s too young to be a pirate.” 

“Poor Sanji. Come on Robin let's see if we can cheer him up.” 

Nami and Robin went up to the kitchen to cheer up Sanji. Zoro crossed his arms as he turned to the hill. He saw a figure standing on top of the hill. He sighed as he waved to her. But she turned away and headed down the hill. 

“Loulee, you knew we couldn’t take you.” Zoro sighed. 

He turned away as they began to sail off. Zoro then headed to the kitchen to check on Sanji. He looked into the window to see Sanji and the girls chatting. Sanji laughed a little before wiping away his tears. He glanced to Zoro and smiled before back to the girls. 

“Is lunch ready yet?” Luffy asked. 

Zoro turned to Luffy on his toes trying to peek into the kitchen. 

“Wha. oh no. Sanji’s not doing so well. So lunch will be late.” Zoro said. 

Luffy frowned, “What, why not? Did you make him cry? Do I have to beat you up?” 

“No. Not me.” Zoro sighed. 

He took Luffy away from the door before he explained the story to him. Luffy would nod like he was paying attention. But everything was going in one ear and out the other. Zoro soon realized it when Luffy just kept nodding even when he wasn’t talking. 

“You're not even listening.” Zoro asked. 

“What! Of course I was listening.” Luffy said. 

“Oh really, then what did I just say?” 

“That I wasn’t listening.” 

“No before that.” 

“I don’t know, I wasn’t listening.” 

Zoro sighed rubbing his face, now how was he going to explain it to Luffy? Zoro lit up with an idea before placing a hand to Luffy’s shoulder. 

“Okay Luffy I’m going to explain it that is simple to you.” Zoro said. 

Luffy nodded. 

“Pretend Sanji is a potato, okay.” 

Luffy nodded. 

“So Sanji befriended a smaller potato. Who then grew attached to said potato. Sanji, the potato, got really attached to the potato and now he can’t take the potato with us. Because she is still a small potato and still not big enough to go on our adventure with us. Does that make sense.” 

“OH! So Sanji liked a little girl and he can’t take her with us because she’s a little girl.” 

“Now you get it.” 

Luffy chuckled, “Then why didn’t you say that instead of potatoes? I’m not an idiot.” 

He chuckled walking away as Zoro inhaled before exhaling. 

“I’m not gonna kill him. I’m not gonna kill him.” 

As night fell Sanji was still heartbroken but still continued to cook for his crew. He was currently finishing the dishes. Zoro stayed with him downing a bottle of sake. Before he set it down and approached Sanji. He wrapped his arms around his hips resting his head on his shoulder. 

“You still have me, you know?” Zoro said. 

“I know, and I’m happy to have you. Just. I got my hopes up that, we could be a family. But. I just got a little too excited.” 

Zoro chuckled, “Once we finish our journey, you and me can personally go back and take her back.” 

Sanji smiled turning to him, “Really?” 

Zoro purred, “And maybe have some fun on the way there.” 

He kissed down his neck having Sanji moan softly. Zoro pulled back with a proud smile on his lips. 

“How about you and me have some fun right now. Hm? Would that make you feel better?” 

“Not tonight, maybe tomorrow.” 

“Alright, I hold that against you. I’m gonna go to bed, if you need me you can come and find me.” 

“Sure, I’ll see you soon.” 

They kissed softly before Zoro headed to the door, he stopped before he turned to Sanji. 

“Hey cook.” 

Sanji turned to him, “Yeah?” 

“I. I love you.” 

Sanji smiled, “I love you too, you horny gorilla.” 

Zoro hummed with a soft smile before he left. Sanji’s smile faded as he waited until he heard the door to below deck to shut. Once he did he grinned stepping out of the kitchen. He stepped down the stairs and stopped before the closet. He glanced around before opening the door. 

“You can come on out now.” Sanji chimed. 

There was a soft yawn before she got up and got out. Loulee smiled up to Sanji, he knelt down to her level and they embraced. She giggled as Sanji scooped her up and held her tighter. He soon let her go and set her down. He watched as she wandered off going around the ship and admiring everything. Sanji stepped down and sat on the swing as he watched Loulee run around and then flopped onto the grass. Sanji chuckled as she soon got up and approached him. 

“Can I swing too?” She asked. 

“Of course my lady.” Sanji smiled. 

He scooped her up and placed her into his lap and began to swing gently. Loulee grinned having a good time before she hopped off and went to the railing of the ship. She smiled to the open sea her eyes scanning the vast water before she turned to Sanji. 

“I’m on a pirate ship.” she grinned. 

“Yes you are.” 

She turned back to the sea as Sanji got up. Creeping up behind her and scooped her up. 

“And the pirate has kidnapped you.” Sanji cried. 

She squealed as Sanji spin her around before setting her down. Then he proceeded to chase after her. Until she stopped to her stomach growling. Sanji chuckled scooping her up. 

“I should feed you huh?” Sanji hummed. 

She nodded. 

Sanji took her into the kitchen, whipping up something quick for her to eat. Then served her a sandwich with some milk. She smiled practically eating it whole and chugged down her milk. Sanji chuckled as he took her plate and glass before washing them. Loulee yawned before resting her head against the table. Sanji awed softly scooping her up and took her back to the closet. Where he made a bed for her with some extra pillows and a blanket. He carefully set her down. Sanji took the hairclip out of her hair letting her hair fall back into place. 

“Goodnight, Loulee.” He hushed. 

Sanji set the clip by her before he got up and shut the door. He smiled before heading down to the men’s dorm and crawled into Zoro’s hammock. He grumbled as Sanji snuggled up to him. 

“Cook.” Zoro grunted. 

Sanji kissed his cheek, “Go back to sleep, you bear.” 

Zoro yawned wrapping his arm around Sanji before they both fell asleep. 

The following morning, Sanji woke up all sweaty. He grumbled as they were sailing into heat. Sanji yawned getting up and getting dressed. Zoro rolled onto his stomach before gargling a snore. Sanji rolled his eyes as he headed upstairs. The sun was blaring down on the ship. 

“Oh! Sanji! Good morning.” 

He turned to Brook, “Oh, morning. How long as the sun been out?” 

“Oh a few hours. Not sure.” 

Sanji hummed, “Alright I’m gonna start breakfast.” 

He headed to the kitchen and began to cook. As he was halfway done with making breakfast there was a scream. Sanji darted outside as Chopper was racing down to Loulee face down in the grass.


	3. Heat Stroke

Sanji watched as Loulee was rolled onto her back and Chopper taking her pulse. Everyone soon began to pour out as Nami and Robin saw her. Sanji bit his lip as Zoro walked out. When his eye caught Loulee on the deck he instantly snapped to Sanji. 

“Zoro can you help me take her to a bed in my office?” Chopper asked. 

Zoro turned back to them before he scooped up Loulee. She was very warm. Sweat dripped down her face while her face was red. 

“Is she gonna be okay?” Zoro asked. 

“I’ll make sure of it.” Chopper grinned. 

Zoro smirked before taking her to his office. Sanji followed behind but stopped at the door. Peeking inside Zoro set Loulee on a bed as Chopper began to treat her. Cooling her down with water and a cold rag. 

“Loulee. I’m. I’m so sorry.” Sanji muttered. 

Zoro turned to Sanji frowning before he excused himself. Chopper nodded as Zoro began to leave the room. Sanji backed away from the door as it swung open and Zoro grabbed Sanji’s tie. 

“You think you can run from this?” Zoro chuckled, “I don’t think so.” 

Sanji was pulled into the kitchen as the crew stood on deck. Nami crossed her arms and sighed. 

“It’s his own damn fault.” 

Zoro pushed him up against the wall. Pinning both of his wrists above his head.

“What. Did you do.” Zoro growled. 

Sanji turned away, while pressing his lips in a line. 

“How did she get here Sanji?!” Zoro barked, “Where have you been hiding her?!” 

He shut his eyes furrowing his face. 

“Answer me!” 

Sanji snapped to him, “Is she going to be okay?” 

“Don’t you change the subject. Answer me. Did you hide her? How did she get on our ship Sanji?” 

“Yeah. I did.” 

Zoro grabbed his jaw, “What did you do Sanji?” 

“Loulee, there’s something I have to tell you.” Sanji said. 

“What is it?” She smiled. 

He looked to his hands before back to Loulee. Her eyes filled with excitement and wonder. She searched for an answer in Sanji’s sad blue. 

“I’m leaving.” Sanji cupped her face, “And I’m taking you with me.” 

Loulee smiled as they embraced. Sanji pulled her onto his back. He headed to the ship and climbed up stairs up to the deck. No one seemed to be there while Sanji headed to a closet. Pillows and blankets were lied down on the floor. Sanji set Loulee down as she still held the flowers. She smiled to the bed and climbed inside. 

“Now. I need you to hit me.” Sanji said pointing to his cheek. 

Her eyes pricked with tears, “I- I don’t wanna.” 

“Please Loulee, I need to make this convincing.” 

Loulee gently hit him having him chuckle, “Come on a bit harder than that.” 

She shut her eyes as she slapped Sanji across the face. He hissed patting his cheek. Loulee sniffled as her lip quivered and tears pooled in her eyes. 

“I’M SORRY.” 

Sanji shushed her reassuring it was alright. Loulee eventually calmed down as Sanji hugged her. 

“Get some rest, I will see you soon.” 

She smiled, “See you soon.” 

Sanji stood before the door as Zoro looked into the bedding on the floor. He glanced to Sanji before back to the bed. 

“I put her in here.” Sanji said. 

“I can see that.” Zoro grunted. 

“I couldn’t just leave her Zoro. I-” 

“I know. I know.”

It was quiet before Zoro started puzzling things together. 

“You went with the idea I said last night didn’t you?” 

“I did.” 

He turned to Sanji, “What will Luffy say?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“How long did you think you could hide this from us?” 

“Just until I could find a fitting family for her.” 

Zoro sighed pulling him into an embrace. Sanji hugged him back. 

“I can’t stay mad at you, this long.” He said. 

Sanji chuckled as they kissed softly. Zoro pulled back as they took hands. 

“Let's go check on her.” 

Sanji nodded as they headed into the nursery. Chopper sat at his desk writing something down as Zoro stepped in first. He turned to Sanji worried clutching his hands. He motioned him in, Sanji hesitated before walking in. Zoro took a seat with Sanji sitting beside him. Loulee’s face was still a soft pink. But she looked like she was healing. 

“So who is she?” Chopper asked. 

“A friend of ours. Sanji couldn’t let her go. So he smuggled her aboard and hid her in the closet.” 

“The. SANJI SHE COULD OF DIE-“ 

Zoro put a hand over his mouth, “He feels bad enough about it. He knows.” 

Sanji took her small hand as he sniffled softly. 

“I’m so sorry Loulee.” He muttered. 

Zoro pulled back from Chopper while pulling Sanji close. 

“She knows you didn’t mean it hun. So relax.” 

“I could of killed her.”

Zoro glared up to Chopper, “She’s too smart to die in a closet.” 

Chopper swallowed thickly. 

“Besides she’s going to be fine in Chopper’s care. You know he will take the best care of her. He will take care of our little princess.” 

Sanji turned to him, “Really?” 

Chopper nodded, “I promise.” 

Sanji smiled as he turned back to Loulee, “Hear that, you're going to get better in no time.” 

She smiled softly before shifting. 

The door swung open having them turn to Luffy standing in the doorway. A serious look on his face as Zoro got up. 

“We have a stow away?” Luffy asked. 

His tongue sharp and hissed. His eyes narrowed to the girl in the bed and Sanji slightly worried. 

“Is that her?”


	4. Captain’s Decision

Sanji's heart beat in his ears as the dark look on Luffy's face remained. He was scared, worried in fact, that Sanji and her would get thrown off the ship. To drown in the ocean blue. Or worse. Just throw Loulee out at sea. 

But Luffy would never do that. 

Would he?

"Luffy. It's my fault. I was the one who snuck her aboard. I just couldn't leave her. And I-"

Zoro drew his sword before pointing it at Luffy. Sanji's eyes widened. 

What is he doing? What's going on? 

"As my captain," Zoro spoke, "I will take responsibility for my husband's actions." 

He pierced the ground with his sword and knelt down before it. He hung his head. 

"As punishment for bringing a stow away, you can cut my head off." Zoro said. 

Now he's just being overdramatic. 

Luffy blinked pushing back his head, "Kill you? I was just gonna ask if she was the one. Who's making my breakfast take so long." 

Zoro and Sanji looked to him with the most confused look on there faces. 

Breakfast? But, they brought someone aboard the ship. Without his consent. 

Luffy looked to the girl and remembered Zoro's story he told him the other day. He smiled putting his hands on his hips. 

"She can stay, a friend of Sanji's is a friend of mine." Luffy grinned. 

Sanji lit up before getting up and embracing him. Luffy chuckled hugging him back. Zoro sighed in relief putting his sword back on his hip. He watched Sanji bubble about how happy he was and would make him a special snack. Luffy's eyes widened as did the smile on his face. He laughed wrapping his arms around his body a few times. Zoro chuckled as he watched Sanji struggle in his death grip. 

"Luffy you're going to kill him before you get your breakfast." Zoro grunted. 

Luffy gasped before letting go. Sanji and him soon left before Zoro turned to Loulee. He smiled softly before approaching her. Kneeling down he took her small and brushing his thumb over her small hand. 

"Get better soon, we're gonna have you stay for a long time." 

Loulee smiled softly before her smile faded. He glanced around before kissing her cheek and stepped away. Loulee cracked an eye open as Zoro walked out of the room. She smiled before going back to sleep. 

Sanji began breakfast once again. Zoro sat at the table downing a bottle of booze. Sanji's eye caught Zoro who was downing the bottle. 

"You better put that down." 

"Why? I did save the kid."

"No, you were being over dramatic like always." 

"When have I been over dramatic?" 

"Zoro, your body is littered in over dramatic scars. Like your ankles. And your eye." 

"Hey! There was something in my eye and I couldn't get it out." 

"Oh and how well did that work out?" 

"If you can fight with one eye! So can I!" 

Sanji brushed his bangs behind his ear showing both of his eyes. 

"I still have my eyes." 

Zoro pursed his lips, before getting up. Sanji untucked his hair letting it fall back into place. Zoro approached him wrapping his arms around his hips. Sanji glanced to him before back to the food. He smirked slightly before kissing his neck. A tingle ran down Sanji's back. 

"Zo-Zoro. I'm cooking." 

"Then by all means, continue. I'm busy here myself." 

Zoro pulled his collar down a bit. His lips pecked and pressed on his slowly heating skin. 

"Zoro." Sanji grunted. 

Sanji whipped around in his arms gripping his chin. 

"Stop. I have to prepare a feast when Loulee wakes up. So why don't you go check on her." 

Zoro frowned, "You’re unfun." 

Sanji kissed him softly before patting his cheek, "Thank you dear." 

He grunted walking out of the kitchen. He pulled his bottle out of his haramaki. 

"So. You smuggled a kid on the ship hm?" 

He turned to Robin, "Yeah. Well Sanji did." 

"Can you handle that responsibility? Of a child?" 

"I mean I do with Luffy." 

Robin chuckled, "Well, if it's something you and cook-san wanted. She's getting a bath right now. Nami and her are bonding." 

"She's awake?" 

"Yes, after you left." 

Zoro turned to the bathroom before going into the kitchen. 

"She's awake. And bonding with the crew." 

Sanji smiled, "Well breakfast is ready." 

Luffy tackled Zoro into the room before bolting into the kitchen. Zoro caught his wrist before he yanked him back. Luffy grinned to him as Zoro dropped him on the floor. 

"Sorry sorry Zoro." Luffy chuckled. 

Then went to get his plate. Zoro followed after as did the rest of the crew. Nami was the last to enter the room. She giggled shutting the door and stood before it. Sanji and Zoro sat next to each other eating. While holding hands under the table. 

"I'd like to introduce our newest member!" 

They turned to Nami who smiled, "Loulee!" 

She opened the door as Loulee stood in a girl's dress and her hair cut. Her bangs fell just a bit over her eyebrows. As her hair was just shy of her shoulder. She smiled to Zoro and Sanji who was stunned. Loulee looked to Nami and smiled before heading into the room. Sanji was the first to get up and embrace her. He pulled back with tears in his eyes. 

"Welcome home, Loulee."


	5. Home

She smiled as Sanji lead her over to a seat in between the two of them. Before making up a meal for her to eat. She grew shy to all the smiling faces to her. She gripped to Zoro’s hand before hiding behind his arm. He chuckled pulling her into his lap. She clamped onto his robe trying to hide herself from the smiling eyes. 

“Loulee, this. Is our family.” Zoro motioned. 

She glanced to them before back to Zoro’s robe. He chuckled as did the others until Sanji sat down placing the plate between them. Loulee slowly climbs into the chair, Sanji just placed, in between them and ate quietly.

“There’s no need to be shy, I’m sure Luffy would love to play with you. Along with Chopper and Usopp.” Sanji reassured.

Loulee looked to him before back to the smiling faces of the crew. She smiled softly as Luffy smiled to her. 

“After we eat do you want to play a game with us?” he asked.

Loulee nodded, “Okay.” 

They cheered as Loulee ate at her breakfast. Once she finished Loulee followed after Luffy and Usopp outside. Until a hand was placed on each side of their shoulders. They turned to Sanji who hummed with a smile on his face. But his eyes were filled with danger and could kill them. 

“If she gets hurt, I will hold you both, responsable.” Sanji said. 

His smile faded as he glared at them. Luffy and Usopp nodded slowly before heading on the deck. Sanji headed back into the kitchen to Zoro red in the face and stuttering to Nami and Robin’s questions. Sanji took Loulee’s spot sitting next to his husband as Zoro put a hand on his leg. 

“So, Sanji. What is she to you?” Nami asked. 

He perked up to her, “Oh. Just. A friend, I just wanted to keep her until we found a family for her.” 

“And, if you didn’t find one.” 

He glanced to Zoro before back to the girls, “I probably would of kept her.” 

The girls giggled before leaving. Sanji blushed softly as he turned to Zoro and smiled. 

“How do you feel about being a dad?” Sanji asked batting his eyes. 

Zoro sighed, “I was going to go with it anyway.” 

Sanji smiled taking his hand and kissing him softly. Zoro purred kissing back before Sanji pulled back. They both perked up before turning to the door, after a second Luffy came in and slammed the door shut. His eyes narrowed to Zoro and Sanji both furrowing to him. 

“Where’s Loulee?” They both grunted. 

“Sh-She’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” 

Both of them pulled Luffy out of the way before heading out of the room. Chopper held a rope as he looked over the edge of the ship with Usopp beside him. Sanji and Zoro darted to the edge of the ship seeing Loulee in the water splashing around before going under. 

“She, can’t swim.” Sanji muttered. 

Zoro quickly stripped of his jacket, shoes and swords before diving into the ocean blue. Sanji dashed to Chopper and Usopp to watch as Zoro came out with Loulee. She wheezed coughing up water before clinging onto Zoro’s neck. They all sighed in relief. Zoro looked up at Sanji. 

“Get her dried off.” Zoro called. 

He tossed her up having her squeal with laughter, Sanji jumped up onto the railing catching Loulee as she fell back down. He embraced her before jumping off the railing as Zoro climbed out. Sanji went to him kissing him softly before turning to Luffy and the others. 

“You want to teach them a lesson or do you want me to.” Sanji grunted. 

Zoro chuckled, “I got it, why don’t you dry her off.” 

Sanji smiled before taking her to the bathroom as Zoro looked back to the three cowering behind Usopp. 

Loulee sat on the counter as she shivered softly. Sanji grabbed a towel before wrapping it around her little body. Then pulled her into his lap trying to warm her. 

“Loulee are you a devil fruit user?” Sanji asked.

Loulee stiffened, “I-I, I am.” 

Sanji turned to her as her tiny hand reached out for the can of shaving cream. He cocked a brow as she focused on the can before. She turned into the identical can. Sanji blinked before picking up the can. He chuckled as she poofed back into her normal form. 

“You’d probably win at hide n seek.” Sanji chuckled. 

She laughed before embracing him. 

It’s been a few weeks now, Loulee was joining the crew just fine. She was announced the hide n seek queen. While Luffy was upset to have given up his crown. Zoro would train with her, since she did need to learn how to fight. With Sanji spectating, of course but he knew Zoro wouldn’t get too carried away. 

“Come out come out wherever you are!” Loulee called. 

Her eyes scanned the ship before pursing her lips. Until she noticed a weird shadow on the ship. She glanced up to Luffy, Usopp and Chopper hanging on the mass. She laughed pointing to them. 

“I found you!” she called. 

They groaned jumping down. While Loulee explored the ship. Finding Nami in her tangerine bush, Robin in the library, Franky hiding in his shop, Brook was under the table in the kitchen. But she hadn’t had found her two parental guardians. She headed up to the weight room not seeing them there. Or in any of the rooms. But there was one room she hadn’t checked yet. 

She pushed open the boy’s room, before heading inside. Loulee perked up to a soft giggling in the closet and grinned. She darted to the door before opening it. 

Sanji and Zoro sat on the floor, Zoro attacking Sanji’s neck in kisses while his arms wrapped around his hips. They perked up to Loulee with a wide grin on her face before she cheered to herself. 

“Guys! I found them! I found my dads!” she called. 

Then darted out of the room to tell the others.   
Sanji smiled softly, as Zoro rumbled softly. 

“I guess we can’t back out now.” Sanji sighed. 

“And neither can you.” 

He gasped to the hand sliding down the back of his pants.


	6. Not On My Watch

“Dad?” 

“Yes baby.” 

“Can I get off now, your all sweaty.” 

Zoro glanced to Loulee giving a disgusted look to the palms of her hands. Zoro lowered himself as Loulee jumped off. She sat on the grass in front of him holding a bundle of flowers. Loulee then began to weave the flowers. Slowly but carefully she made them into a crown. She smiled before delicately placing it on Zoro’s head. She giggled sitting back on her heels as Zoro paid no attention to his new accessory. Sanji stepped up to them holding a tray of snacks and drinks. Loulee grinned turning to him. 

“Daddy!” Loulee chimed. 

Zoro perked up to him before he took a seat on the deck. Sanji knelt down before them revealing there snacks. Loulee took her smoothie and began to suck down the frozen treat. As Sanji sat with them watching them snack on there meals. Sanji’s eyes narrowed to the flowers blooming from the green meadow he called hair. He chuckled softly earning his husband’s attention. 

“Well, well, I guess spring has sprung for you my love.” Sanji hummed. 

Zoro cocked a brow, “What are you talking about?” 

Sanji pointed to his head, Zoro reached up patting his head before Loulee gasped. 

“Dad! No your going to squish them!” 

Zoro took off the crown before he chuckled. Loulee pouted with puffed cheeks and determined eyes. 

“Put it back on.” 

“What if I say no?” 

“I won’t ever talk to you again.” 

“Never ever?” 

“Never ever.” 

Zoro placed it on her head having her pout, he chuckled pinching her cheek. Loulee turned away crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks. Her nose stuck up avoiding her father’s way of getting her attention. Sanji chuckled resting on his palms. 

“Besides, it looks better on you anyway. You look like a real princess.” 

Her eyes lit up as she turned back to Zoro, “Really?” 

“Would I ever lie to you?” 

“Depends.” 

Sanji laughed as Zoro pulled him into his lap as Loulee went around claiming she was a princess. Then Luffy came down and decided to fight her. But he knew to be gentle. Or two thirds of the monster trio and Nami would punt him into the ocean. 

“Oh, Zoro, Sanji come here a minute.” Franky called. 

Zoro and Sanji turned to Franky poking his head out from the door to lead under deck. They followed him to a small room to the end of the room. Loulee’s safe room. Franky stood proudly motioning them in. Sanji and Zoro opened the door to a small playroom with toys and a dollhouse with all sorts of ways to keep her entertained. 

“I’m worried she will be scared during an attack, so I made her a safe room. She will be safe in this room, while you two are focusing on the fight. And she can play and be happy.” 

“This is amazing, thank you.” Sanji smiled. 

Loulee weaved her way in between them and smiled to the room. She smiled to the toys and went to play with them. 

“What if a cannonball goes through the wall?” Sanji asked. 

“Don’t worry about it, this portion of the ship has an armor. It will protect her and keep us afloat. Since it’s too heavy to be put around the ship. I was able to make due and she will be safe in this room.” 

Franky pulled out a key and handed it to Sanji, “In case she gets out.” 

As night fell, Loulee crawled into her little bed along the far side of the girls dorm. She patted her blankets before cuddling in. Zoro sat brushing through her hair. Loulee smiled taking his hand looking how large it was compared to hers. 

“Why can’t daddy come in?” 

“He’s banned from the girls room. Cause he likes to stick his nose in places they don’t belong.” 

Zoro grunted to something hard thrown at him. He growled turning to Sanji crossing his arms. Nami stood in front of him also crossing her arms. Loulee giggled as she cupped Zoro’s cheeks and kissed him softly then once more before patting his cheek. 

“Give one to daddy for me.” She chimed.

“Of course.” 

“Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” 

Zoro got up and went out of the room. While on his way out he picks up Sanji’s shoe and the door is shut behind him. Then locked. Sanji grumbled as Zoro handed back his shoe. He slipped it back on while holding onto Zoro’s shoulder for balance. Then the two headed to bed. 

“I can’t believe I’m still kicked out. My own daughter can’t get tucked in properly cause-” 

Zoro kissed him, having Sanji frown. 

“That was from your daughter.” 

Sanji smiled. As Zoro kissed him once more. But this was more loving, hard, lustful, and a little tongue. Zoro pulled back with a smirk on his lips. 

“And that was from me.” Zoro winked. 

The following morning Sanji awoke to make breakfast for the crew. Loulee would usually come in and sit with him but Sanji figured she slept in but noticed something in the distance as he perked up through the window. 

Everyone jolted awake to Sanji calling them all on deck. Zoro headed to the girls room to take Loulee to her safe spot. She rubbed her eyes as Zoro walked into the girls room. 

“Good morning sunshine.” Zoro chuckled. 

“Good morning meadow.” She giggled. 

Zoro grunted a laugh, “Come on sweetheart, It’s time to put you in your room.” 

“Uh. I. I actually want to sleep in here. I’ll stay right here, honest.” 

“Alright. Don’t come out until we get you.” Zoro said. 

She nodded as she curled back up into her bed. Zoro shut the door as his eye glanced around before heading up to the fight. 

Loulee crawled out of bed grinning, she pulled on some clothes before leaving. Going up to the door she peaked out. Seeing marines flood the ship. Her eyes kept to her famous parents kickin ass. She grinned hoping one day she would pick up their fighting skills and fight for herself. 

She lit up, “Maybe I can help them.” 

Slowly slipping out of the room she headed up on deck slowly blending in. Keeping to the walls and headed over to the swing. She grinned to a gun on the ground. As her hand reached for it when a larger one gripped hers. Her eyes snapped to the marine Captain with a large smirk on his face. 

“Ah the weak link.”


	7. Just a Little Help

Loulee screamed earning Zoro and Sanji’s attention. They turned to Loulee being pulled into the marine’s strong grip and the barrel of the gun was placed to her temple. Zoro and Sanji exchanged looks. 

“Surrender or the girl gets it.” he barked. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Sanji said crossing his arms. 

Zoro cocked a brow to him as he turned back to the marine. Who pressed the barrel harder into her skull having her whimper. Tears already forming as she sniffled and hiccuped in his arms. 

“Loulee, it’s okay. Don’t worry, we will make sure your okay.” Sanji reassured. 

“Hey! You should be focusing on me!” the marine barked. 

“You shouldn’t be worried about us. You should be worried about the ticking time bomb in your arms. If her heart rate gets any higher, she will explode. That is her devil fruit power.” 

Zoro smirked, “That’s right, if any harm comes to her, she will. Kill us all.” 

The marine glanced to Loulee who looked up at him with a quivering lip. She then smiled softly as her blue eyes washed over with a scary look. 

“Tick, Tick, Boom.” 

The marine instantly tossed her over the side of the ship. Where Sanji darted after her. Zoro drew his swords and pointed one at him. 

Sanji splashed in the ocean as panic washed over him. His eyes darted the sea not seeing Loulee. He gasped before diving under, Loulee was slowly sinking under. Sanji hurried to swim to her and grab her hand. Sanji pulled her up to the surface and held her close. Loulee began to cry clutching onto his suit. 

“I’m sorry Daddy! I didn’t mean to! I just wanted to help!” Loulee cried. 

“Oh baby,” Sanji clicked his tongue, “You can help us, by staying safe and staying in your safe room until you can properly take care of your power. Once you are able to use it, then we will have you help. Okay baby?” 

“Yes daddy.” 

Sanji kissed her forehead. Before brushing her wet hair behind her ear. 

“Cook!” Zoro called. 

Sanji looked up to Zoro, he tossed down the rope ladder. Loulee hung onto Sanji’s back as he climbed up. Once they got to the top Zoro pulled them onto the deck before pulling the ladder back onto the ship. Sanji sat on the grass running a hand through his hair. Zoro gripped Loulee’s chin as he examined her body. 

“What did I tell you, I wanted you to stay in the girls room until one of us got you.” Zoro barked. 

“Zoro, this is no time to be lecturing her. You can when our fight is over.” Sanji hissed. 

He glanced to Sanji before back to Loulee, “Stay put.” 

She nodded as Zoro and Sanji went to fight. Loulee hid in a barrel waiting for the fight to be over. Once it was, Zoro went and helped her out. She was mostly dry, besides her clothes and her hair. But. getting there. Zoro put a towel on her head as he towel dried off her hair. A new dress hung on his arm while Sanji sat on the steps not to far away smoking. Both knowing he couldn’t raise his voice at his own kid. 

“Loulee.” Zoro grunted. 

He pulled the towel from her head as she sat looking down at her hands. Zoro knelt down getting about eye level to her. 

“Tell me why you thought it would be a good idea to come out here while we were fighting. Loulee you could of been killed.” Zoro barked. 

She glanced up to Zoro then back to her hands, “I just, I wanted to prove I can be helpful. Like. like you guys.” 

Zoro sighed tilting her head up to look at him, “Promise me you won’t ever do that again.” 

“I promise.” 

She held out her pinkie Zoro smiled softly linking there pinkies then booping there thumbs together. Zoro and Loulee then rubbed noses before pulling back. 

“I have to admit. That was very brave of you.” Zoro said. 

She smiled softly, “Really?” 

“Maybe I should teach you how to use a weapon.” 

Loulee lit up, before her smile faded. Zoro furrowed. 

“He’s standing right behind me isn’t he?” 

She nodded, “Hi daddy.” 

“No daughter of mine will be a swordsmen.” 

Zoro snapped to Sanji standing above him, “Oh and what is she gonna be, blackleg? Tsk. lame.” 

“How dare you!”

“Loulee! You should get dressed, we're gonna loot some treasure. You should come with me.” Nami called. 

“Oh! Just a second!” 

She took the dress from Zoro before climbing into the closet to change. Once she got out she wore a light blue dress and skipped out to follow Nami. They took a plank before heading over to the marines ship. 

“Your pretty brave kiddo.” Nami hummed. 

She smiled being in step with Nami, “That’s what my dad said.” 

“Zoro? Hm. so what are you gonna be, a cook like Sanji or a swordsmen like Zoro?” 

Loulee looked to her hands then back to Nami. they took hands before heading down into the ship. 

“Neither.” she said. 

Nami blinked in surprise, “Oh?” 

“I like to make things, like Franky. I’m actually working on something now. But it’s between you and me.” 

Nami smiled, “Then, at least let me show you how to break a lock.” 

Loulee and Nami headed out onto the deck with some loot. She smiled following Nami into the treasury. And placed all the gold inside. 

“Loulee! Breakfast!” Sanji called. 

“Oh. thanks for showing me. I’ll practice more.” 

“That a girl.” 

Loulee headed out on deck when she froze. The marine that caught her earlier was standing there. Blood pooling from a slash in his chest. A gun was pointed straight at her with a shaken hand. He grinned as he cocked the gun. 

“If I can’t capture you, then you’ll all die with me.” he grinned. 

Loulee screamed, then he pulled the trigger.   
Loulee watched as everything slowed. She saw the fire of the gunfire and the bullet coming at her. Then a flash of black and blonde and then blood. 

It was a little at first. 

Then. it grew. 

Her eyes watched as Sanji turned to her with wide eyes and then slumped before her. A hand took over her eyes as there was a cry out and a slicing sound. Zoro removed his hand from Loulee’s eyes. Her eyes kept to Sanji lying on his back with blood seeping from his button up. Loulee filled with dread as she watched the blood seep more and more. Then started to pool under him. 

“Loulee.” 

She snapped to Zoro who furrowed to her, “I want you to find Chopper. I will take care of your father. Do you understand.” 

She nodded, “Okay.”


	8. Not at Fault

Loulee quickly darted up to the kitchen, she was shaken, tears pooling down her face. Everyone looked to her with a worried expression. 

"Chopper. My dad. He. he's hurt." she whimpered. 

Chopper was quick to hop off the chair and head to find them. Loulee was going to go after when a hand took her ankle. She turned to Robin uncrossing her arms and frowned. 

"I think it would be better if you stayed with us." She said. 

"But I-" 

"Loulee, you should eat. Sanji would kill us if you hadn't eaten." Nami said. 

She turned to her small seat by the table. Then went to sit down and enjoy her meal. She ate most of it before Zoro came in. She lit up before climbing out of her chair and darting over to him. Zoro scooped her up as she then broke down. She cried and wailed on his shoulder while Zoro hushed her. Trying to calm her down once she did Zoro pulled back wiping away her tears. 

"Are you done?" Zoro asked. 

She nodded, "I'm sorry I got daddy hurt. It was my fault." 

Zoro put a finger to her lips, "Ah, no. none of that. It wasn't your fault. If Sanji didn't intervene, you could of been dead. Sanji can heal. He's done it before, I've watched him do it. Over and over, and if you died. There would be no living without you. And we would live with an empty hole." 

She smiled softly, "Thanks dad." 

They embraced before Zoro pulled back and frowned, "You need a bath."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "You need one too! You stinky moss." 

Zoro chuckled, "Oh now your picking up his teasing now, are you." 

Loulee giggled as Zoro set her down and they went to finish breakfast. Once finished Nami and Robin took Loulee to the bath where they bathed her and put flowers and a cute dress on her body. 

Zoro sat outside the infirmary. His eyes kept to the door as Chopper operated. He glanced to his hand, his wedding ring gleamed in the sun. He began to pick up his old habit and spun it around his finger. He did this when he was worried, or nervous. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed something glittering. Zoro turned to find, Sanji's ring. 

It must of slid off as he was bringing him up here. 

He got up and went to pick it up. Zoro admired how small his was, compared to his own. His ring could probably fit inside of his own. Zoro slid it onto his pinky before sitting down before the door once more. 

"Keep fighting cook, I'll kill you if you leave me alone." 

He rested back against the railing shutting his eyes. Loulee suddenly sat in his lap having him groan and wince. She turned to him as Zoro hung his head. 

"Did I hurt you?" she asked. 

"I'm fine." Zoro squeaked. 

After a minute he calmed down and perked up to the box Loulee held in her lap. It jingled softly as Loulee shifted having Zoro rest his head on her head looking down to the box. He noticed her hands had dirt and oil on them he frowned. 

"Loulee why are your hands filthy?" Zoro grunted. 

She looked to her hands and frowned, "Oh. I. You'll see." 

Zoro cocked a brow, "Loulee."  

"Surprises are meant to be surprises." 

Chopper bounced out with a smile on his lips, "Sanji is alive and well. He is awake too if you guys-" 

He was interrupted by Loulee hugging him. He blinked as she nuzzled into his fur. 

"Thank you, you really are a great doctor." she whispered. 

Chopper blushed, "I! That's not gonna make me happy silly!" 

She headed into the room as Zoro ruffled his fur, "I owe you one Chopper." 

Zoro followed after Loulee as Sanji lied in a cot. An unlit cigarette between his lips as his eyes narrowed to his guests. He struggled to get up before Zoro helped him into a propped up position. 

"Careful." Zoro grunted. 

Sanji huffed as they took hands, his eyes narrowed to his hand. 

"My ring." Sanji muttered. 

Zoro pulled it off his pinky finger and slipped it onto Sanji's hand. He smiled as Zoro kissed his knuckles. 

"Your lucky I found it." Zoro grunted. 

"I'm grateful. I'll reward you with a treat later." 

Zoro lit up, "I'll hold it to you then." 

Loulee sat on the edge on the other side of Sanji. She gently placed the box in his lap. 

"I made this for you guys." 

Sanji opened the box and smiled inside to the music box. He pulled out the gold piece and wond the key. It played softly a soft tune before slowing then to a stop. 

"Loulee, this is beautiful." Sanji smiled. 

"I. I wanted to give you guys something. For being my dads." 

They chuckled as Sanji gently pulled her to his side, "I love you Loulee." 

She snapped up to him with a wide smile, Sanji blinked confused why she looked so happy. 

"You love me?" 

He nodded, "Of course, we love you very much." 

She squealed, "I love you guys too!" 

Then darted out to tell the other's. Sanji smiled to the music box. Before setting it on the table beside his bed. Sanji took Zoro's hand again as he kissed Zoro. 

"What a weirdo." Sanji chuckled. 

Zoro chuckled back, "Yeah, but she fits in well here." 

Years Later. 

Sanji wound the music box, as he sat in the kitchen. Letters scattered across the table. All addressed to him and Zoro. A few to the crew but most were for them. All from Loulee. On her own quest. Sanji frowned sitting at the table and placed on his glasses. By the age of seventeen she wanted to adventure out on her own. Form her own crew, or join another. Loulee wrote to Sanji and Zoro frequently. Until recently. Something. Was off. 

Sanji opened the new letter from a Marine Base. A Lieutenant from G5. Who was more than happier to take her in. Loulee became a Marine. Working under some captain or whatever. But what really caught Sanji's attention. 

"You've got to be." he grunted. 

Zoro perked up from sitting in the chair beside him, "What?" 

"Loulee is engaged." 

"I'll kill him." 

Sanji hummed, "To a Marine Vice Admiral." 

"It better not be Smoker." 

"No." 

"Oh goo-" 

"Tashigi." 

Zoro pursed his lips, "Man, that came back to bite me in the ass." 

Sanji laughed.


End file.
